Virtual Reality
by qiutian103
Summary: A group of online virtual gamer friends decide to finally meet in real life. One of them is unsure until his virtual boyfriend, who's also in the group, convinces him. (MinSu, DB5K, minor Yunjae) It's rated M for suggestive material.


"That was so much fun, we totally rocked it," exclaims Xiah. "We should definitely form a band together."

Like always, Changmin can't help but smile at Xiah's bubbly personality.

"Yeah, we're becoming a real big hit here, maybe we should make it official," says Hero.

"I'm in," says Micky.

"Me too," says U-Know.

"What about you Max," asks Xiah, his virtual tail wagging behind him.

Max chuckles while reaching up to scratch behind Xiah's ear making him purr, "Okay sure."

"Yay!" Xiah squeals while jumping up into Max's arms and giving him a big kiss, which Max happily returns.

"Get a room," teases Micky.

"I like that idea, don't you," Xiah asks while kissing Max's neck.

"Absolutely," he says and without another word, whisks Xiah off to his virtual home leaving the other three laughing once again at how horny their virtual characters were.

Changmin signs off with a sigh. _If only my life was really that great_. Changmin had joined _Dream Life_ right after it had hit the net almost six months ago and it had quickly become his safe haven from his real life. He didn't have to hide who he really was there. Ironically enough, it was in his real life that he had hide, to pretend to be someone he wasn't.

In reality he had to pretend he was straight, that he was okay with going to law school instead of majoring in music. He had to pretend that he could handle the pressure and expectations of his parents without clawing his or someone else's eyes out.

Sometimes he wished he could just disappear completely into _Dream Life_ where no one could find him and live there for real.

 _If only._

His computer beeps with an incoming message from the chat room that he and the others used when they weren't in _Dream Life_ and he gets up to walk over to his desk to join in. Glancing over what the others had written he sees that they're talking about how they won the battle of the bands contest earlier.

 _Hero:_ _Hey, I've been thinking, since the five of us have become such good friends over the last six months, maybe we should all meet for real._

 _Micky:_ _Are you for real? Because I was actually wanting to talk to guys about that too._

 _Xiah:_ _I'm so there! I've been dying to meet you guys for real._

 _Max:_ _I don't know guys, do you really think that would be a good idea?_

 _U-Know:_ _Why not? I mean we already know that we all live in the same city, so what's the problem Max?_

Changmin bit his lip, worried because he liked the way things were now. What if they all met up and saw how different he was in real life and didn't still like him. Worse yet, what if Xiah didn't like the real him. He suddenly felt like he was thirteen again, insecure and unsure about anything.

 _Micky:_ _What's the matter Max? You afraid that one us might turn into an ax murderer or something? LOL._

Changmin is about to respond with some excuse to try and get out of the meet up when a private message box from Xiah pops up.

 _Xiah:_ _What's wrong Max, don't you want to meet up with the rest of us?_

 _Max:_ _Of course I do. It's just…_

 _Xiah:_ _Just what?_

 _Max:_ _It's just that it's so much easier in D.L., I don't want to risk losing what I have with you and the others._

 _Xiah:_ _You're worried that we won't like the real you? Don't be silly, you know that we all love you. Me most of all and I'll claw out the eyes of anyone who says otherwise._

 _Max:_ _LOL. That might actually be funny to watch. I love you too._

 _Xiah:_ _Besides, once we meet up for real I might such steal you away shortly afterwards so we can have a repeat performance of what we did earlier. ;)_

Changmin has to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the reminder of what he and Xiah been doing a few hours ago in _Dream Life_. It made him wonder if Xiah was really that flexible in real life.

 _Max:_ _Fine you win._

It isn't until he's hit enter that he realizes that he typed that in the chat room box instead of the private message box. "Shit." Xiah didn't miss a beat however and also returned to the chat.

 _Xiah:_ _VICTORY! XD *happy dance*_

 _Hero:_ _Does anyone else feel like we just missed something._

 _U-Know:_ _With those two, almost always._

 _Micky:_ _Xiah must have been persuading him in private._

 _Max:_ _*glares at Micky* Shut up Micky._

 _Hero:_ _Anyway, we should decide on a time and place to meet._

 _U-Know:_ _I know just the place. *grins*_

The next day Changmin felt nervous as he walks into Café Mirotic, which U-Know had suggested last night. They had decided to all meet up there at four o'clock and that they should all ware something red so that they'd be able to spot each other. Changmin finds an empty table and takes a seat. He didn't think that they'd have any trouble recognizing him because he had made his avatar look as much like himself as he could, just with a slightly more flashy yet elegant wardrobe.

"Max?"

Changmin glances up from the table to see a man that might be almost as tall as him. Pushing his nervousness aside he stands up and offers him a smile as he nods his head. "That's me."

"Great, I'm U-Know," he says returning the smile. "You really look like your avatar. So you're the first to arrive?"

"Looks like it. By the way, how'd you know about this place U-Know?"

U-Know chuckles, "Call me Yunho, that's my real name and my family owns this place."

"Wow, cool. You can call me Changmin."

"Excuse me," ask a man wearing a red and black scarf, "are you two here for the Dream Life meet up?"

"Yep," Changmin says feeling a little more at ease at this point, "that's us."

"Great," he says taking the seat next to Yunho who appeared to be star struck all of a sudden, "I'm Jaejoong, but you guys know me as Hero."

Changmin is about to make introductions when he spots a man wearing a red Mickey Mouse t-shirt. "Are you Micky," he asks as the man drew near to their table.

"Yep," he says with a laugh, "the shirt gave me away right?"

Jaejoong nods his head, "You certainly made it easy for us to spot you. I'm Hero, but my real name is Jaejoong."

"Yoochun," he says taking a seat and looking at Changmin, "and you must be Max. You look just like your avatar."

Yunho was still staring Jaejoong so Changmin introduces him, "Thanks and he's Yunho, better known as U-Know."

That seems to snap Yunho out of his trance, as he blinks quickly and blushes, "Sorry."

Yoochun laughs, "Oh boy, it seems that Yunho has developed a sudden case of _HERO_ worship."

The statement makes Yunho blush a deeper shade of red as the others including Jaejoong chuckle. Clearing his throat he tries to change the subject, "So it looks like we're just waiting on Xiah now."

"Yeah," says Jaejoong looking a little worried, "I hope he didn't get lost."

"It's possible," says Yoochun smiling, "he does seem to get lost in the game easily enough, he's probably the same way in real life."

"You must be excited to finally meet him in real life right Changmin," Yunho asks him.

Now it was Changmin's turn to blush, but he nods his head yes.

Just then they all hear the bell over the entrance ring and look up to see a man in a red jacket walk in. He appeared to out of breath as he looked around the café before his gaze lands on their table. Changmin feels his heart rate speed up as their eyes lock and the man smiles at him.

"You must be Xiah," says Yunho as Xiah walks over to the table.

Nodding his head he goes straight over to Changmin and kisses full on lips. "It's nice to finally meet you Max," he says smiling at a stunned Changmin.

"Now that what I call a greeting," says Yoochun laughing.

"It's Junsu by the way," he says still only looking at Changmin.

Changmin has swallow a couple of times before he's able to choke out his own name.

They send the next few hours just talking and getting to know each, but it was already starting to feel like they'd all known each other for years instead of months. Junsu had moved as close to Changmin as he possibly could without sitting in his lap, but Changmin wouldn't have minded if he had at this point.

Junsu was even better looking in real life and he couldn't help smile every time Junsu would grab his hand to hold. Just like in _Dream Life_ Junsu knew how to get him talking even when he was content not to. He wound up telling them about his home life and how he hated law school.

"Why not just tell your parents that you want to pursue music," asks Jaejoong.

"I tried to once, but they completely ignored me. I even thought about just switching majors without telling them a couple of times, but they'd wind up killing me when they eventually found out. There's no arguing with them and if they ever found that I was gay they'd disown me before they killed me."

"I used to think the same way about my parents," Yunho says with understanding. "But they surprised me by accepting me the way that I am. They didn't judge me at all, though my mother was sad that she wouldn't be getting any grandkids from me."

"There's always adoption," says Jaejoong.

"True," he says nodding, "but don't say that around her though. I don't want her getting any ideas, I don't plan on be a dad any time soon.

They all laugh at that.

"Yunho's right though," says Junsu taking Changmin's hand again. "You should just tell them the truth, they might just surprise you. Plus, when it comes to mothers, they always know. At least that's what mine said."

"Their right," Yoochun chimes in. "Just get it over with because life is too short to live doing something you hate."

"Why not take Junsu with you when you tell them," suggest Jaejoong. "He could back you up if necessary."

"Totally," Junsu says in agreement.

"I'll think about it."

Hours later when they all leave Yunho offers to walk Jaejoong home who gladly accepts with smile. Yoochun's younger brother picks him up shortly thereafter leaving Changmin and Junsu alone.

"Bet you five bucks Yunho winds up staying the night with Jaejoong," Junsu says interlacing his fingers with Changmin's.

Changmin snorts, "No way because you'd win that bet easy, but I will bet that Jaejoong tops him tonight."

"You're on," he says laughing. "I can't even imagine Jaejoong doing that. What would make you even think that?"

"Because I caught Jaejoong looking at Yunho the same way I look at you. The rest of you were just too slow catch it. Honestly though, I wouldn't be surprised if they turn out to be one of those couples who likes to take turns topping each other, but for tonight my money is definitely on Jaejoong."

"Speaking of tonight," he says pulling Changmin into an alley opening and pulling him into a kiss. "How about you come home with me tonight? I did promise a repeat performance after all."

Changmin moans, pulling Junsu closer a smirk, "Are you as flexible as your avatar?"

"More," he says smirking right back while pulling him back out onto the sidewalk in the direction of his house.

"If that's the case I won't be going home for a while then."

Junsu laughs again and Changmin hoped that he could continue making him laugh like that in the future because it was starting to look like his reality was going to get a lot more fun now.


End file.
